a guilty pleasure
by nileyloverforeva
Summary: miley is the new gurl and selena is her host! she fell for a guy turns out he teaches her!oooo wat would happen! can it be for the first time a teacher and student to fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Miley**:" wow this place is huge!"

*catches some one's eyes* (smiles)

**Nick:***looking at the miley*(smiles)

**Selena:***walks up to miley*hi!

**Miley**:"oh hi"

**Selena**:"I'm selena, I'm ur host"

**Miley**:"host?"

**Selena**:"the girl in charge to show you around"

**Miley**:"oh cool"

*selena gives miley her schedule*

**Selena**:"there ya go"

**Miley**:"thnx"

*they walk to their first class (English)*

**Miley**:*walks by a boy and winks at him*

**Selena**:*saw it* oh I wouldn't do that if I were you"

**Miley**:"why he a bully?"

**Selena:"**not exactly"

**Miley:"**huh?"

**Selena**:"you'll see, besides the entire school wants to get him in their pants except the boys"

**Miley:"**so in demand eh?"

**Selena**:"yea and there is no way that Ur gonna get him:"

**Miley**:" oh I have my own ways"

*they walk into the class all the girls glare at miley cause nick was checking her out*

**Miley**:"wats wrong with them"

**Selena**:"oh nick was checking you out so they are mad"

**Miley**:"he was oh joy!"

**Selena**:" I'm telling you, you won't feel the same way towards him"

**Miley**:"wats so bad anyway?"

**Nick**:*walks in the class room*"good morning class"

*the class says good morning to him*

**Nick**:" we have a new student today! Miss Cyrus?"

**Miley**:"*stands up* yea?"

**Nick**:"ah! So you're miley! Well I must say Ur a good winker*winks*"

**Miley**:"*thinking that he's just some student imitating the teacher**laughs*

**Nick**:"I'm your-"

**Miley**:*interrupts him* "I get it, u got me!"

**Nick**:"we're not punking u miss cyrus, im your English teacher"

**Miley**:"*thinking: DANG!!*oh of course"

*miley sits down*

**Miley**:"sele why didn't you tell me?"

**Selena**:" that's what I wanted to say"

**Miley**:"how can such a young boy be a teacher?"

**Selena**:"oh obviously he can when his brother owns this school his other brother also teaches and his sister attends this school"

**Miley**:"who's his sister?"

**Selena***raises her eyebrows*

**Miley**:"no way!"

**Selena**:"yes way I'm his sister"

**Miley**:"so where is the brother who teaches here?"

**Selena**:"oh you'll see him next period"

**Miley**:"ok"

**Nick**:"so if we're all done with talking let's begin"*starts teaching them*

*the bell rings*

**Selena**:"come on miley"

**Miley**:"oh you go on I'll catch up"

**Selena**:"oh ok!"

*miley walks up to the teacher's desk where nick was*\

**Nick**:"looks up to her* may I help you?"

**Miley**:"oh yes you can, I know you want me!"

**Nick**:"look sweetie all of these girls who were sitting in this room! They all want me to do "it" with them but lets get to the reality that's not happening!"

**Miley**:"oh but I'm not like those girls n I did saw the way you were looking at me!"

**Nick**:"look for you I'm just a teacher who is probably only 3or 4 years older but still a teacher"

**Miley**:"UGH! Come on!"

*the bell rings*

**Nick**:"look you got to go"

**Miley**:"fine but I'll be back"

*next class (math)*

*Joe walks in*good morning class

**Miley**:"danm!! Girl are all ur brothers hot?"

**Joe**:"heard her*smirks (starts teaching)"

*the end of school*

**Miley**:"walking down the hallway but hears someone is calling her*

**Selena**:"Miley wait"

**Miley**:"what?"

**Selena**:" you're going to go with me all the time"

**Miley**:"*surprised yet really happy*why?"

**Selena**:"*your mother asked us to have the transport done by the school"

**Miley**:"oh cool"

*the go to selena's car where joe and nick were standing"

**Miley**:*looks at nick and grins*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. chapter 2

Nick:"just stands there and looks at her"

Joe:"ok lets go, first stop mileys house"

Selena:"k!"

Miley;"looking at nick (sitting at the back seat)

Nick:"*looking at her through the mirror*

Selena:"so you like the school?"

Miley;"oh yea!"

Selena:"wat was your favorite part"

Miley:"the classes the teachers"

Joe:*pulls over on her driveway*

Miley;"here is my stop*doesn't wanna go*

She goes to the front door waves goodbye n goes in (BTW she is living in an apartment alone)

THE NEXT DAY

Miley:"*English* checking nick out *

Nick:"miss. Cyrus if you've done entertaining yourself?"

Miley:"*snaps out of it*wat?

Selena:"stop it!"

Miley :"ok"

Nick:"*starts teaching*

AT LUNCH

Miley:"*goes over and sits with Selena* hey chicka!

Selena:"hey!"

Joe and nick walk over and sit with them

Miley:"wat are you 2 doing here?"

Joe:"oh well you see Selena doesn't have any friends so we come over to sit with her to keep her company!"

Selena:"it's not like I'm a loner or anything it's just that no one want to be my friend cause I'm a teachers sister"

Miley:"hey! Im you friend! N I don't care if your related to hotties!.. *realizes what she just said* uh I mean teachers!"

Nick:"*just looks at her and smiles*

Jordan:"*walks up to them* hey guys n Miley I'm loving what you've done with your hair today!"

(BTW Jordan is the mean girl she has been mean to Miley and Selena)

Miley:"why are you being so nice all of the sudden?"

Jordan:"pssh Miley I've always been nice to ppl"

Miley:"get the fuck away from me!"

Jordan:"*glares at her and leaves*

Miley:"what was that all about?"

Selena:"oh she wants to get him *points to nick*"

Nick:"hey I'm sorry if I look this gorgeous"

Joe:"hey you are not the only hot dude around here"

Nick:"whatever common let's get going class starts soon"

Miley:"your brothers are so….. Well different teachers"

Selena:"they're always like that"

Miley:"uh I'm going to the bathroom……I'll be back"

She goes before selena could say a word

Selena:"she has no chance!"

Miley goes to the class room

Miley:"Mr. Jonas? *closes the door behind*

Nick:"*looks up to see who it is*yea miley?"

Miley:"comes to the teacher's desk and says seductively*I need help with something"

Nick:"*looks at her and sees she has unbuttoned few of her buttons of her shirt which is letting him have a great view of her chest*yeah?"*gulps*

Miley:"*smirks cause she knows she got him , leans over to his ear and whispers sexily*i want you!*nibbles on his earlobe*\

Nick:"*trying to think straight many girls have tried to seduce him but no one has ever gotten him this weak*

Miley:"soon she starts to kiss his neck and soon sucks on it*

Nick:"*finally realizes what was going on se he pushes her off*NO!"

Miley:"you know you want me!*bites her bottom lip*

Nick:"go take your seat class start soon"

Miley:"ugh fine but we already had English"

Selena:"*walks in* yea and now it's time for history'

Nick:"*trying to teach and getting his mind off of Miley*

AFTER CLASS

Nick:"uh Selena and Miley can I talk to you 2"

Selena:"sure wats up bro?"

Nick:"look miley's falling behind in class so I was wondering if you could tutor her?"

Selena:"sure if it's ok with you miles"

Miley:"*thinking about how Selena is nicks sister so she lives with him*sure why not"

Selena:"great I'll start today"

Miley:"oo not today how about tomorrow?"

Selena:"ok"

The bell rings n they walk to the next class miley turn around and winks at nick and leaves

THE NEXT DAY

Miley:"*comes in wearing a mini skirt and an almost see-trough shirt smirks when she sees that shes the only one in class walks over to nick*Mr. Jonas?

Nick:"looks up and just stares* yeah?

Miley:"I would like it if you talk to me face*lifts his head up*

Nick:"yeah?"

Miley:"hears kids walk in*oh nevermind!

Nick:"watched her walk to her desk*thinking: danm!"

AFTER SCHOOL

Miley and selena walking to the car the boys see them walking so they get seated in the car

Miley:"looks that nick is looking at her through the mirror so she winks at him*

They reach the house (Jonas) they walk in and selena takes Miley to her room so that they can study

AFTER LIKE AN HOUR

Miley:"can we stop plzz my head hurts*hits it with the history book*

Selena:"and it will hurt more if you keep hitting it! But yeah we can stop for today!"

Miley:"yay!*stands up and goes down with selena"

Kevin:'hi I'm Kevin Jonas

Miley:"hi I'm Miley Cyrus but I think you already knew that!"

Kevin:"yea I knew that so do you like your new school?"

Miley:"yes I love it but I think I better get going"

Kevin:"you need a ride?"

Miley:"no im good I can walk there"

Kevin:"oh common nick can drop you right nick?"

Nick:"*hesitant but says it*sure"

They reach miley's house but didn't said a word on the way

Nick:"so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Miley:"*smirks holds his face and kisses it roughly*

Nick:"*caught in the moment so he kisses back with the same passion*

Miley:"*smiles through the kiss, opens her mouth and lets his tongue explode her mouth she sits on his lap with both her legs on each side of his waist*

Nick:"puts his hands on her hips and moves her closer to his body so that there is no space between them*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick:"caught up in the moment and kisses back*

Miley:"starts to make out with him*

Nick:"pulls away* and whispers in her ear "I can't do this"*nibbles on her ear then pulls away*

Miley:"*breathing heavy* come on your already turned on now let's finish this*pushes her body against his even more*

Nick:'*lets out a quite moan*I can't*puts his forehead with her's*even though I want you so bad I can't it's against the rule

Miley:"fuck the rule and fuck me!*grabs his face and kisses him passionately*

Nick:"*pulls away*Miley!

Miley:'okay fine but you'll be mine *kisses him one last time before stepping out*

Nick:"*licks his lips as he watches her walk to her house runs his hand through her hair*DANM!!!

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Miley:"*on her way to her locker when she sees a boy leaning against her locker with selena, giggles*hey!

Selena:"oh hey Miley*smiles*this is David

Miley:'nice to meet you

David:"you too *smiles, looks at Selena*well I have to go see ya later*winks at her then leaves*

Selena:"*sighs dreamily as she sees him walk away*

Miley:"you like him don't you:

Selena:"huh*snaps out of it*yeah right like I would ever like him!

Miley:"I may be new here but I know you a lot trust me!"

Selena:"is it that obvious?

Miley:"mhm*takes out her English book*come on let's go!

Selena:"do you think I have a chance?

Miley:"sure you do you're so pretty just be yourself! It seems like he likes you too"

Selena:"*smiles*thanks you're the best*

Miley:"*flips her hair*I know *giggles*

Nick:"*sees her walk in cant take his off of her licks his bottom lip as he checks out her long tanned legs*

Miley:"*sits down on her seat winks at nick as she sees that he was staring at her*

Nick:"*shakes his head but can't get his dirty thoughts out of his mind the bell rings and he gets up and starts teaching*

AT LUNCH

Miley:"sitting with Selena eating*aren't your brothers coming?

Selena:"nope since I have you now they won't come

Miley:"I don't get why people don't like you you're the sweetest!"

David:"I couldn't agree with you more!*smiles as he sits down across from Selena*"

Selena:"hey David and thanks *smiles*

David:"so how's your day so far?"

Miley:"whoops I forgot something got to go!*leaves so they can be alone*

David:"*chuckles*nice frnd you have there!

WITH MILEY

Miley:"*her next class is history so she goes to the class closes the door and smirks as she walks up to nick*hey!"

Nick:"*looks at her but then quickly looks away*shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?

Miley:"*touches her cheeks and makes him looks at her*didn't I tell you to look at me when I'm talking, and yes I should be but rules are meant to be broken!*winks at him*

Nick:"*removes her hands*Miley I told you that I can't do this!"

Miley:"sure you can*sits down on his laps and puts her arms around his neck inches away from his lips*I know you want to*seductively*

Nick:"looks from her lips to her eyes, closes his eyes as he closes the gap between them*

Miley:"*closes her eyes as she deepens the kiss a bit*

Nick:"*sucks on her bottom lip as he slides his tongue inside her mouth and they start to make out*

?????:"walks into the class room, wide eyed*WAT THE FUCK?!?!

_**WHO DO U THINK THAT WAS????? OK GUYS I'LL BE DOING THESE SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL AND BLA BLA SO YEA BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I want to tell you there ages k?**

**Nick:"23**

**Miley: 19(soon to be 20)**

**Selena: 20**

**Joe: 25\**

**Kevin: 29**

**Ok let's begin**

**WARNING THIS ONE CONTAINS SCENS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR AGES UNDER 13**

Miley:"*quickly pulls away and looks who it is*SELENA YOU SCARED ME!

Selena:"I can't believe u guys get off of him the others will come any minute!*walks over to her desk and sits*"

Miley:"*nick still has his hands on her hips looks at him flirty gives him one last kiss before getting up, goes over to her desk*so how did it go with u and David?

Selena:"*forgetting that she was mad at him*OMG it was amazing and he asked me out!"

Miley:"so my plan worked! I'm sooo good!"

Jordan:"*heard what she said, walking in*yeah you wish!"

Miley:"*gets up but selena pulls her down*common one punch won't hurt!"

Selena:"NO! She's not worth it just ignore her like everyone else!"

Miley:"*glares at Jordan and then turns her head focusing on nick who just started teaching can't help but smile"

Nick:"*in the middle of how the First World War started his yes met miley's and he couldn't help but smile*

AFTER CLASS

Miley:"*so you can't tutor me today?*smiles big*"

Selena:"yea you're lucky I have a date today *smiles*bye!*hugs her then leaves*

Miley:"*shakes her head while she picks her books*

Nick:"*sees that everyone has left and its only Miley ,smirks and walks up to her placing his hands on her hips ,lowers his head so it's near her neck whispers *when are we going to finish what we started*kisses her neck*

Miley:"*gets chills closes her eyes turns around* how about you come over to my house I live alone!*smiles flirty!*

Nick:"sounds good*gives her a quick but passionate kiss*meet you there!*winks at her as he lets go of her*"

Miley:"*smiles as she walks out of the class*

LATER WITH NICK

Nick:"*parks his car in the drive way walks to the front door as he rings miley's door bell"

Miley:"*opens the door smiles when she sees him (only wearing a white shirt* pulls him by his tie and leads him to her bed room*

Nick:"*chuckles as soon as they enter her room he pushes her to the wall and starts to kiss her*

Miley:"*smiles through the kiss and then pulls away whispers in his ear seductively*I don't have time for games*pushes him on her bed and sits on his stomach takes her shirt and his tie off and throws it behind her"

Nick:"*smirks as he grabs her face and kisses it roughly*

Miley:"*as she is making out with him she unbuttons his shirt and takes it off without breaking the kiss she traces his abs*

Nick:"*rolls on top of her without breaking the kiss he wraps her legs around his waist as he kisses her neck and down to her chest*

Miley:"*has her hands in his hair pushes him even more into her chest as she lets out a soft moan*

Nick:"*gets turned on by her moan so he starts to kiss on her lips as he removes her underwear*

AFTER AN UNKNOWN TIME OF HAVING FUN

Nick:"*pulls away and lays next to her breathing heavy and sweating*that was awesome

Miley:"*smiles as she puts her head on his chest pulling the covers over them making little hearts on his bare chest*

Nick:"*wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair*Miley?

Miley:"mhh?*looks at him still drawing hearts on his chest*

Nick:"*what does this make us I just do not want to be a game for you*looking at her*

Miley:"*smiles as she looks at him*what are you trying to say?

Nick:"I really like you and I want to be with you *strokes her cheek with his thumb*

Miley:"*looks into his eyes*are you asking me out ?

Nick:"*chuckles*yes I am so what is your answer?

Miley:"I feel the same way so yes *leans up and kisses him soflty*

Nick:"*smiles and pulls away and puts his forehead against hers *between us u can call me nick"

Miley:" sounds sexier"

Nick:"*I never thought I'd do that with one of my students*lays his head back*

Miley:"well maybe you should teach biology now"

Nick:"*chuckles*did I tell you how beautiful you are?

Miley:"*smiles and kisses him softly*thanks *her phone rings and she picks it up annoyed* HEELO?

Selena:"OMG guess what David and I are together now he is so cute!"

Miley:"umm selena im kind of busy right now can we talk tomorrow?"

Selena:"you're with nick aren't you *Miley doesn't respond*just be careful!"*hangs up*

Miley:"*hangs up and puts her phone on the night stand puts her head back on nicks chest*

_**OK SO I HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT I MADE THIS IN SCHOOL WITH ALL OF MY FRHNDS HEL THEY HELPED ME IN MAKING THE INTERCOURSE! BUT DIDN'T ACTUIALLY WANTED TO WRITE IT DOWN:p SO I HOPE U LIKES IT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**first off imma say that im really sorry updating soo late i was out of town and second guys if you read this then plzz review cause i dont waste my time writing this for nothing atleast tell me u like it! ok im not gonna take your time so lets begin**

**THE NEXT DAY IN CLASS**

nick:"*watching miley as everyone else is writing an esay*umm i need to talk to you (gets up)"

miley;"*looks at him smiles and gets up*ok *they both go out side*

nick:"*closes teh door behind him sees taht no one is aroud he gently pushes miley to the wall as he pushes his lips against hers*

miley:"*smiles as she deepens the kiss and puts her arms around his neck*

nick:"*pulls away smileys and looks at her*god i missed thoes lips*kisses her one last time*

miley:"*gigles through the kiss bites his bottom lip gently and pulls away*we're gonna get cought"

nick:"*shighs*how bout i come over again?*smiles*

miely:"*gigles*sorry but because of you im having a tutor for history"

nick:"i can explain you everything during sex*winks at her*

miley:"shut up *slaps his chest playfully*now come on *walks in the class smiling*

nick:"*walks in behind her and goes up to his desk and sits*

AT LUNCH

miley:"*stting next to selena and smiles*so how was ur date?"

selena:"*smiles*he took me out to a fancy restaurant and we had so much fun then we went to the beach where he told me he loved me ofcourse i said i love himtoo and then we kissed (sighs dreamily*he is soo cute!"

miley:"*smiles* aww that is so cute!"

selena:"*gets back to being serious* and what about you?"

meily:"*looking away*what about me?"

selena:"*holds her face and turns it so that she is looking at herraises one eyebrow*you slept with him didnt you?

miley:"i dont know what ur talking bout*bites her bottom lip*"

selena:"*rolls her eyes*i cant believe it he always resisted all these gurls but now (sighs) you know he can loose his job due to this game?"

miley:"*looks down*i know but this isn't a game i really like him selena*looks at her*

selena:"*can see taht she is telling the truth*ok well then good luck but dont let kevin find out or you'll be death"

miley:"*thinks of wat selena said sighs and continues to eat*"

david:"*comes over with a frnd*hey baby*kisses her cheek*sits down across from them*i hopw you dont mind lucas*smiles at selena*"

selena:"of course not *looks at lucas smiling*hi im selena"

lucas(till):"*nods looks at miley*your miley right?"

miley:"yeah nice to meet you*smiles*

lucas:"you too *smiles*so i heard you have problems with jordan i can always help you *winks at her*"

miley:"*smiles*thank you buit i think i can handle her alone"

lucas:"*shrugs* i was just saying*starts eating*"  
AFTER SCHOOL

miley:"*walking to nicks car with selena*so are you gonna have a next date with david?"

selena:"yea its tomorrow hes taking me to the beach*smiles*"

nick:"*leaning against his carraises one eyebrow ehen he hears her say taht*who is he?"

selena:"*looks at nick*david henire isn't he awsome*smiles and sits in the backseat*"

miley:"*nick was bout to say sumtin but she gives him the 'shut up' look*"

nick:"*shighs*fine you can sit in the passenger seat joe will be home late *winks at her and gets in the car*"

miley:"*smiles as she sits inside*so what arewe gonna study about today?"

selena:"*nick starts driving she smiles*how about who started the first world war and how?

miley:"*gigles*who gives a shit about who started it?seriously?!"

nick:"*chickels*well your boyfriend is a history teacher so i think you should know these stuff*grins at her but then puts his attention back on the road*"

selena:"*eyes widen*you two are dating?*nick nods*wow i thought she just wanted "

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

miley:"ok i think thats enough for today*throws the book on the table and smiles at selena*where's nick's room?"

selena:"*rolls her eyes* the end of the floor"

miley:"THANKS! *gets up and leaves and opens nick's room's door and sees him lying on his bed with his eyes closed quitely walks in and goes over to him and sits on his stomach*

nick:"*opens his eyes and sees miley smirking ,chuckels*already finished?*puts his hands on her hips*"

miley:"mhm *leans down as she presses her lips against his*

nick:"*deepens the kiss as he moves his hand up her shirt*"

miley:"*gigles pulls away*cant you think of anything else?"

nick:"nope now lets get down to buisness*rolls so that he is on top and starts to kiss her passionately*

miley:"*kisses back with the same passion as she starts to unbotton his shrit*"

A BIT LATER WITH SELENA

selena:"*doing homework she hears miley moan*ugh*falls back on the bed as she puts a pillow over her haed and screams*"

**OK THATS IT FOR TODAY FOLKS:p I HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL

miley:"*walks in the class (english) with selena laughing*"

lucas:"*looks at her and smiles and waves a bit*"

miley:"*smiles back and sits down*"

nick:"*comes in the class everyone say good morning* good morning class"

miley:"*smiles flirty* good morning "

nick:"*smiles back*ok so we will be working in pairs today so select ur partners people"

miley:"*looks at selena*i wanna be urs"

selena:"look i love you and all but im taking david why dont u take lucas?"

miley:"*looks at lucas who is smileing flirty at her* ugh fine but you owe me"

selena:"haha ur so funny!"

miley:"*walks to lucas and sits down*hey!"

lucas:"*touches her hand*hey!"

miley:"*uncomfortable*

nick:"ok guys you all have to right something about 3 of shakespears famous plays"

miley:"cool taht would be easy i choose macbeth"

lucas :"i choose romeo and juliet , juliet*winks at her*"

miley:"*smiles*ok umm and julius ceaser?"

lucas:"yea yea sure sure"

miley:"ok lets start"

lucas:"*after a few minutes he gets bored so he starts to play with her fingers*"

miley:"*not linking what hes doing*uh what are you doing?"

lucas:"what oh nothing .. u have really really ,really..."

miley:"yeah?"

lucas:"*snaps out of it*oh sorry i just got lost in ur deep blue eyes"

miley:"gee..aren't you cheesy!"

nick :"*watching everything from his desk really mad*

lucas:"*smiling flirty at miley*so you free after school?"

nick:"*stands up mad*Mr. till there is no flirting in my class"

lucas:"umm i wasn't flirting"

nick:"what do u think im not a boy ..... im a man whop has a girlfriend and i know when a boy is flirting or not i can sense you flirting with from my desk"

lucas:"*stands up* why do you care huh? its not like shes YOUR girlfriend"

nick:"*mad and was about to create a huge scene but miley gave him the look*you know what even if miley does not have plans after school you do!"

lucas:"what i dont"

nick:"oh yes you do , you'll be spending your time in detention"

lucas:"*mad and sits down*i hate him soo much!"

miley:"oh come on he's just doing you job besides i do do have plans after school real important plans *turns to look at nick*

AT LUNCH

miley:"*walks in the cafeteria with selena*i'll be right back u go take a seat"

selena:"ok ok fime go see nick i'll wait"

miley:"(chuckels and leaves*"

?????????:*grabs her hand and pulls her inside the janitors closet*

miley:"*screams* leave me alone"

lucas:"shhh shhh dont worry its just me!"

miley:"what do you want?"

lucas:"you!*starts kissing her neck roughly*

miley:"*screams and tries to push him away but he doesn't gives her a flash back and she gets scraed even more she tries to push him down but nothing works she screams again and agsin and again*

nick:"*hears her voice and runs to find where she is *MILEY!? MILEY!?"

miley:"*she hears him call her *nick!"

nick:"*hears her and opens the door but its lokced so kicked the door open (nick to the rescue:P)saw what lucas was doing to her and got mad he pushed her away and punched him in the stomach*

lucas:"*falls on the ground with pain*OW!"

miley:"nick! you shouldn't've done that you can get fired for beating a student"

nick:"your right but the principle is my brother and when he hears what he did to you he'll be the one getting expelled not me"

lucas:"fuck you jonas fuck you!"

kevin:"*rushes to the janitors closet*what si going on?"

nick:"*tells him everything*

kevin:"miley why dont you go and rest i'll take care of eveything"

miley:"yes sir!"

lucas:"*tries to stand up*

kevin:"as for you you are expelled fopr almost raping a gurl in the school"

lucas:"fine its not like i liked the school!"

nick:"well then dont bring you shamless face again"

lucas:"fine!"

LATER THAT DAY AT THE JONAS'

miley:"so you need my help in what exactly?"

selena:"to help me pick an outfit for my date!"

miley:"oh ok so why dont you go try things out n i'll tell which one is the best"

selena:"k"

AFTER AN HOUR

selena:"he did what?"

miley:"yea when i was on my way to meet up with m,y man he pulled me in the janitors closet and almost raped me!"

selena:"NO WAY!"

miley:"yes way good thing your brother knocked him down!"

selena:"your hero!:P"

miley:"yeah my hero!"

selena:"*the doorbell rings*oh i guess that david well im going so bye!"

miley:"bye!"

selena leaves

nick:"want em to drop you to your home?'

miley:"sure!"

ON THE WAY HOME

nick:"miles you feeling ok?"

miley:"yeah never better! why you ask?"

nick:"cause of what haoppened today!"

miley:"oh that was nothing but u can make me feel better!"

nick:"really?"

miley:"yes you can"

THEY REACH HER HOME IN HER BEDROOM :p(im skipping)

nick:"*kissing her passionately*

miley:"*depens the kiss*

nick:"*lays ontop of her , as he takes of his shirt withouit breaking the kiss*

miley:"*takes her's and his jeans off without breaking the kiss*

nick:"*helps her in taking their clothes off so nopw they r both nude*

miley:"*pulls away from the kiss*

nick:"what?"

miley:"stop playing games just do mealready"

nick:"*smiles*ok*he slowly starts to enter her and gets even more turned on when he hears her moan he starts going in faster and faster and then harder*

miley:"*moans as she starts to breah heavy*harder baby!"

nick:"*goes deeper and faster and starts to suck on her neck, he sucks on her swet spot which makes her moan and her moaning turned him on more*

miley:"YES BABY YES !!

nick:"you are soo tight!*goes in harder*

miley:"*screams in pleausre*

AFTER SOME TIME

nick:"*stops it and lays down next to her breathing heavy*

miley:"*breathing heavy*

soon the both fell asleep in the morning

nick:"*puts his hands on miles side but doesn't feel her there so he wakes up*miley! miley! baby?*goes to the bathroom and opens to peek inside*miles u in here*he searchs the house but he doesn't find her anywhere*

**WHERE CAN MILEY BE????**


	7. Chapter 7

nick:"*cant believe this is happening he quickly gets dressd and leaves for school*

MEAN WHILE WITH MILEY

miley:"*sighs and rings the doorbell*

noah:"*opens the door smiles big when she sees miley standing*MILEY!*puts her arms out*

miley:"*smiles and bends down and hugs her tight, closes her eyes*i missed you noah bear!"

noah:"*gigles*i missed you too milers *pulls away* are you visiting?"

miley:"*smiles* no kiddo from now on i go to collage here'

noah:"*smiles* mom will be soo happy come on!!! *takes her hand and drags her inside*

miley:"*mumbels to herself:yeah she will be happy all right *sarcasrtic * they go in and she sees her mom making out with jhonny* dont you think you should be doing this in your room and not in the place where people eat!"

tish:"*pulls away from jhonny and smiles when she sees miley*miley! its soo good to see you again sweetie!*hugs her tight*

miley:"*doesn't hug back just glares at jhonny*

tish:"*pulls away* im glad taht you called your dad-"

miley:"*glares at her mom* he is NOT my dad okay?!"

tish:"*sighs* fine i'm glad that you called jhonny and told him that you will be going to his school"

miley:"*glares at jhonny*yeah im glad i called him *looks down at moah and her smile gets softer* dont you have to go to school sweetie?"

noah:"*looks at the clock* CRAP! common mom! bye sis *she kisses her sister's cheek before leaving*

miley:"*smiles as she see her run out with her mom*

jhonny:"*walks upto her and wraps his arms around hwr wast and whispers in her ear*i'm glad you're back!*starts kissing her neck*

miley:"*pushes him away* dont touch me you said taht if i came back you'll leave noah alone!"

jhonny:"*rolls his eyes* yeah watever , you know you look better1* puts his thumb on her cheek*

miley:"*slaps his arm* LEAVE ME ALONE * runs to her room locks the door and slides down crying*

BACK WITH NICK

nick:"*walks up to selena's locker and drags her with him pulling on her arm roughly takes her to the classroom and shuts the door* WHERE IS SHE?!?!

selena:"*scared rubs her arm because nick hurt her* where is who?'

nick:"*runs his hands through his hair with frustration* miley!

selena:"*winces when nick yells at her* i dont know , maybe she'll be here soon and weren't you sleeping at her's?

nick:"danm it! *hits the wall with his fist*

selena:"*really scared cause nick never acted like this* nick whats wrong?

nick:"*feels tears build in his eyes* she left me! * puts his head down as his elbows are leaning against the wall*

selena:"*shocked cause he never saw him cry not even when their parents dies she goes over and hugs him from behind and puts her head on his shoulder*everything's gonna be alright!

LATER WITH MILEY

miley:"*walks in her new school and everyone is staring at her , she knows she is being hated cause jhonny is the princeple*

WITH NICK

nick:"*the bell rings*ok i want you guys to right an essay on the first world war *the students groan* 300 words any body going against taht??? *noboday answers* thought so! now leave!

kevin:"* was leaning against the doorway , shakes his head and walks up to him* whats wrong with you?"

nick:"*doesn'tlook at him , has his head down* nothing okay?"

kevin:"*sighs* well im here to tell you about your student miley cyrus"

nick:"*quickly looks up at him* what about her?"

kevin:"well you know she wanted to go back home and go back to her dad's school"

nick:"*his face lightens up* her dad's school?where does he work?"

kevin:"*frowns* why would i wanna know taht?"

nick:"*gets up* comon kevin tell me i need to find her!"

kevin:"what are you talking about nick?"

nick:"*grabs his shirt* I LOVE HER OKAY? and i need to find her! i cant live without her!"

kevin:"*shocked* your in love with one of your students????"

nick:"*shakes his head* she isn;t onw now ,now is she , common kevin i need your help!"

kevin:"*shakes his head* no nick forget about her thats teh best"

nick:"*looks at him for a while then looks down and gets down on his knees looks up at kevin* comon kevin please help me i'm begging " (awww i almost cried writing this he is soo in love!)

kevin:"*shocked to see his brother like this* nick what are you doing get up!"

nick:"NO !not if you wont help me"

kevin:"*sighs* fine tell me what your plan is and i'll help you!"

nick:"*smiles big* thanks bro! *man hugs him*

**YAY KEVIN'S ON HIS SIDE!!!!DONT YOU JUST HATE JHONNY ..... GUYS AGAIN NOW IM ON MY KNEES NOW IM BEGGING PLZZZZ REVEIW!!!!!!**


	8. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ook guys an announcement I might not be making this one **

**But ya'll should know this that THE PLAN is completely my idea but guilty pleasure is taken from a frnd and she stopped making it but I would've made it further and so I wanted to tell you that ALLLLL THE CREDIT GOES TO MY FRND** :

.com/user/NxMxJxBackup

**she is an amazing writer and don't think that I just did it so that at least someone reads it cause no one read my you tube one and only 3 or 2 ppl read this one I might me closing this but THE PLAN I really want to end it whether only one of you reads it! **

**ok her channel is on youtube**


	9. Chapter 8 I AM DOING IT

**after school with miley!**

miley:"*walking out of the school when sumone grabs her wrists and she turns around*"

jhonny:"*laughs* you dont think i'll let you walk right??? *drangs her to his car*

miley:"*sighs and climbs in the passenger seat*

jhonny:"*starts driving the car holds miley's hand and kisses it* i missed you!"

miley:"*she quickly yanks her hands away*DONT TOUCH ME!* she looks back at the window as tears roll down her cheeks*

jhonny:"your soo dumb we all know in the end you will be mine!!*parks his car* now go get your stupid sister"

miley:"*gets out of the car and walks towards noah* hey noah bear!"

noah:"MILEY!"

miley:"*giggles* common the idiot is waiting in the car* they walk to the car*

noah:"*gigles* your a bad gurl!* sits in the car* hey jhonny!"

jhonny:"*fake smiles* hey noah how was your day?"

noah:"it was good but i have a lot of homework!"

jhonny:"*starts driving the car* im sure your sister will help you! *smirks at miley*

miley:"*rolls her eyes cause he is acting all sweet and nice in front of noah*

**LATER AT HOME**

miley:"*eating icecream while watching tv*

tish:"miley can you babysit noah jhonny and i are going out"

miley:"*rolls her eyes* and hopefully wont come back!"

tish:"*her smile fades* miley baby why dont you like him he is trying to be a good father for you two!"

miley:"*mad* HOW CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE IS JUST ACTING AND HE WILL NOT BE LIKE DAD OKAY?!"

tish:"its no use with you , just take care of your sister* leaves*

miley:"*waits till shes gone then hugs her nees and cries and gets a flashback when she was 14*

**FLASHBACK**

miley:"*looking at a picture of her dad* im sorry daddy but jhonny seems to be nice and you want me to be happy right and i will be if i have a daddy like all the other girls!"

jhonny:"*walks in and smiles evily* miley you still didn't took your shower?"

miley:"im sorry*puts the picture away and gets up*

jhonny:"comon i'll help you *takes her hand and goes to the bathroom with her* *(AND UGH I KNOW JERK!)

miley:"*eyes widen* WHAT?! no i dont need your help"

jhonny:"oh you're soo inocent *locks the door and looks at her*

miley:"*backs up against the wall* what are you doing?"

jhonny:"sssh dont you even dare to scream , your mom isn't home *cups her face and leans in and kisses her forcefully on the lips*

miley:"*tears start to roll down her face as she tries to break free*

jhonny:"*pulls away and slaps her* dont make it hard for yourself* holds her again and starts to kiss her while taking off their clothes*

miley:"*tears roll down her face , she closes her eyes so that she could not see his face but it was no use cause even though she colsed her eyes she could still see his hidious face!*

**FLASHBACK OVER**

miley:"*even more tears roll down her face as she remembers the pain she felt back then but she has to be strong to protect her little sister*

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

miley:"* sitting in her usuall desk in the histiory class not paying attention to jhonny while he was talking with the class she just kept looking down*

jhonny:"*towards the class*well as you all may know taht your history teacher can no longer teach you we have a new history teacher*

nick:"*walks in the class* good morning cklass im mr, jonas *looks at teh class and sees miley and just stares at her*

miley:"*lost in her thoughts when she heard the word "mr jonas" she qiuckly looked up to see nick and just stared at him*


End file.
